


The best christmas so far

by Zelshamada



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they are kinda broke, Changmin is a kinder garden teacher, Changmin wants to resist Junsu but can't, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Junsu is a music scientific, Leg Kink, M/M, Smut, They go out to buy a christmas tree, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelshamada/pseuds/Zelshamada
Summary: "We should celebrate Christmas this year!" Junsu said while jumping into the kitchen."Oh yeah? And may I ask how are you going to pay for all that?""I'll find a way to have a real Christmas for once. We deserved it after all!"
(Or: Junsu's smile is Changmin's kryptonite)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very old fic. About 5 or 6 years old. It was the first fic I wrote in English and it was _awful_ , a complete disaster. Somehow, nonetheless, my personal love for this fic (and for XiMin in general) never diminished, not with the bad comments or the fact that, really, no-one could understood it (yeap, it was that bad).
> 
> So, this year, I decided to make it better. I've edited what I could, all the mistakes that I'd found, but I know **it's not perfect**. Also, I no longer write like this even when I can still recognize myself in all of it. Just so you know, this is a very simple and not-so-good fic that just wants to wish you a very, very happy Christmas.
> 
> So, there: Merry Christmas! I wish you all the very best!

"We should celebrate christmas this year!" Junsu said while jumping into the kitchen with such a big smile that Changmin stopped checking over their diner just to see his lover. Too accustomed to this kind of behavior in Junsu, Changmin repressed a smile and rolled his eyes instead.

"We celebrate christmas _every_ year. I've even put all the decorations before you came home."

Junsu pulled a very-not-amused face, right eyebrow raised as high as it could (it wasn't much but Changmin could see it anyway). Noticing a shift in Junsu's eyes, Changmin turned down the heat in their cooking noodles, just so he could focus on his lover and so stop any wild ideas that the older one had. Normally, Junsu's spontaneous but reckless ideas never ended well. Including that time that Junsu decided that the better way to get away with the fact that they didn't have enough money to pay for a taxi was to act cute and sing and _dance_ (ugh!) for the taxi driver. That old pervert had been waaay too happy with Junsu's butt performance.

Now he felt all kinds of stupid singing and dancing _Balloons_ , even to his kinder garden students.

In consequence, and after years of experience, Changmin's mental alarms activated themselves whenever Junsu's eyes gleamed in this particular way.

"You mean the little, teeny-tiny tree in the coffee table?" Junsu asked sounding slightly irritated, like Changmin didn't understand Junsu's point.

Maybe Changmin did understand but he wasn't going to play easy.

"Yes. Our lovely tree, the one my sister gave us for our the first christmas in this apartment. That one."

Junsu sighed and visibly relaxed a little his posture before continuing, like he knew the exact way that Changmin's brain thought, hence, also knowing the best way to change Changmin's mind. Which was pretty possible. Especially because Junsu's brown eyes kept their oh-so-stubborn shine and with that Changmin knew that this conversation was going to finish with him either defeated or pissed. Or both.

"I want the whole house decorated!" Junsu explained moving this hands in exaggerated gestures, like little explosions were going on between his fingers. "Garlands and deers and red flowers and boots and a big, big tree. I want the whole deal! Minus a nutcracker, I hate those creepy bastards…"

Changmin's eyebrows rose on their own account, his shoulders kept themselves straight.

"Oh yeah? And may I ask how are you going to pay for all that? Because last time I checked we were celebrating that we _finally_ paid the rent, the internet and all our utilities bills without cutting out food budget _and_ even the little money we had for christmas present. So tell me, Junsu-mama, did you find a way to transform regular paper into cash or suddenly the music lab gave you a bonus? Or, wait, did you find money on the street?"

And even when Changmin tone was pretty strong, Junsu continued smiling, hands still for once.

"They paid us a little more, yes." At that point Junsu's lips gathered a little, his smile small but there. Changmin hated it because Junsu looked beautiful like that. So calm and composed, like he already knew he was going to win the argument. "It's not much, it's true, but we'll find a way. _I'll_ find a way to have a real christmas for once. We deserved it after all! Even your not-so-buddhist and tight ass."

Suddenly, even when Changmin tried his best to look insulted or scandalized, he knew he had lost. Actually, Junsu's bigbigbig smile knew it too. And yes, he was pissed with himself, because _What? Since when Junsu wins so easily? Pull yourself together, Shim!_

 

\---

 

To be honest, Junsu did find a way to decorated the apartment even if it was a odd one. The next day the image of Junsu surrounded by wild green sticks, red flowers and a few real tree branches welcomed Changmin home. Junsu was studying something in the wall the moment Changmin arrived.

"A storm passed by while I was at work and all this stuff got in through an open window?" said Changmin instead of hello.

"I knew you would like it!" Junsu replied, nonchalance. "I went to the park and found all this! And I thought the best way to save money is by doing our own garlands. But, then again…" Junsu focused his exaggerated big eyes on Changmin, slightly pouting and everything, and Changmin knew right away that Junsu was going to ask for something really unpleasant. Changmin needed to prepare himself for the imminent smile that was going to be throw it at him in mere seconds. "You are the one of us who's good with handicraft, so…"

And yes, there was the smile. But this time it wasn't going to work that easily.

Changmin took his time regulating his breathing and pretending to calmly took off this coat and boots before going into the living room. Their apartment was pretty small, just a living room, a tiny kitchen and a bedroom at the end of it, even so it was impressive how every inch of it seemed dirty with all the green wild life around.

Changmin's temper was on its limit and Junsu was going to be dead if he didn't clean the freaking couch soon.

"No way in hell I'm touching any of that! You just picked that out from the ground without checking if it was clean, didn't you? _Kkkkkk._ What if you brought termites to our house, Junsu? Gosh. And, really, would it kill you to watch out for the freaking coffee table? That's my desk for God sake!"

Junsu's face lost the smile not even a second later, his hurt clear on his features. He then turned around, not looking at Changmin anymore, shoulder tense, hands in fists by his sides.

" _Cheeez!_ Fine! If you're going to be like that I really don't want your help. I'll figure something out." Junsu said, obviously irritated.

Changmin tried to say something else just to kept the fight going so he could win and then they could save whatever extra money they had that year. But then he saw the tense and admittedly sad way that Junsu sat in the floor, back to him, his hands trying to find a way to tie up together some ugly green and leafless sticks, all in vain.

The thing was that when Junsu was upset he couldn't do any kind manual work. Junsu was brilliant at researching and investigating the power of music in his job, his mind was always moving with some rhythm that the rest of him struggled to express through numbers and formulas so in the end he could create healing music, relaxing music or good for concentration or a good night of sleep. Junsu had a good musical memory and an easy ability with numbers that Changmin always envied.

Junsu was perfect for his job because he was born to do it. He understood music and music loved him in return. The negative side of it was that Junsu wasn't that talented in any other kind of activity. Except football, videogames and sex.

Nevertheless, Junsu was trying and failing to link some wooden sticks with random and equally ugly red ribbons and sheer will and Changmin felt like an asshole. There was his lover, the kid his mother-in-law told him that was incredibly upset and sad when he discovered that Santa wasn't real at the age of 12, doing his best to create an horrible garland for their enjoyment. 

Christmas was important to Junsu, always had been, and he was trying to bring that part of himself to their house. Maybe if Changmin stopped thinking about saving money and more about _Junsu,_ they could have a nice christmas for once.

After all, they had been working all year so they could have better stuff at some point in the future. Changmin took uncountable double shifts at the daycare after his class was over, and Junsu often helped doing research in other music departments just for some extra money. 

They deserved to be happy this time of the year. Junsu was right.

_Aish. So annoying…_

Changmin was about to walk over to his lover, ready to apologize and offer his sincere help when he saw something on the ceiling of their little, tiny foyer. A mistletoe. A poorly handmade one, that it's.

"Eh… Junsu? What's this?"

The older one turned around to see. His face looked pissed when he saw what Changmin was pointing at.

"A mistletoe. But be careful, it could had some kind of disease so you better stay away for it." Somehow, Changmin heard a _you pussy_ at the end. Changmin sighed, he knew that sometimes it took more than a few seconds for Junsu to cool it off after a fight.

"You made it, mh? Yeah, I could have made it better but… _Mmmh_. What is the tradition for those who are below a mistletoe, again?"

"Nice try. But if you want a kiss you need other person to be down there with you, and right now you can make-out with all the sticks I brought from the park for all I care," answered Junsu barely looking at him. But he was smiling a little.

And that was enough.

 

\---

 

Changmin's apology was made the very next day. Junsu came home to find his lover sticking to the wall lots and lots of paper sheets. Red and green and gold and silver paper sheets, to be exact.

"What are you doing?" Junsu asked stepping into the living room, brown eyes taking in all the green and pretty garlands adorning the walls from the ceiling. Nothing like the ones Junsu was trying to make yesterday. These ones looked as good as they were _supposed to._ "What is this, Minnie?"

Ah. There was his nickname. That was a really good sign. Changmin smiled but continued to stick over the walls all the pretty papers he had found.

"Well, my students made a lot of christmas pictures. Or they tried anyway. Some of them are colored inside the lines of the original pattern! So I thought, why do I have to waste them when they could be a perfect decoration for our apartment? Also, I --mmmh-- _borrowed_ some of the school's materials to make our christmas boots. Now I need to do another 30 boots for the children to take home, so the school don't suspect a thing, but it's just a small price to pay, I suppose."

Junsu's weight rammed into him from his back in a bear hug. A low _eukyangkyang_ and Changmin felt happy just like that.

"Thank you."

After that, Junsu made use of all his physical strength to move Changmin around. It was until Changmin was looking at the front door that he realized where Junsu had taken him to. 

Under the mistletoe. When he turned around, Junsu's big smile was waiting for him.

"Oooh! Look Min-ah! A beautiful mistletoe. What was the tradition again? Ah! Right…"

And just like that, Junsu was kissing him. All sweet and eager; just like Junsu. Changmin put his arms around his lover and kissed back adding some fight to their link. Junsu shouldn't win so easily all the time.

 

\---

 

The mistletoe thing was over the day Yoochun and Changmin stood under it without realizing. Yoochun wanted a kiss ( _"It'll be back luck if we don't kiss, ya know?"_ ) but Junsu and Yunho didn't care that much about luck. Beside, Junsu was quick with his hands when he wanted to. So he took the mistletoe from their foyer's ceiling and put it in a even better place using adhesive tape.

Just above their bed in the bedroom. Changmin didn't complain at all.

 

\---

 

The last day of school was a great day for all teachers alike, and no one could convince Changmin otherwise. Even Sungmin and Sunny (others teachers, the most sweet ones) couldn't hide their excitement about the holidays and to be kid-less for a while. When Changmin went home, he was already a in a pretty good mood even when he knew that Junsu would be late that evening.

So it was a mayor surprise when he went into he apartment and found a big and new photograph occupying most of the space of the coffee table. The picture frame was simple enough, just red, but the photo itself made him stop and stare for a long while, his mouth slack with surprise.

The photo was Changmin and Junsu, of course. His lover was smiling brightly underneath a really big and fake Santa's white beard. The camera caught perfectly the way Junsu's eyes shined, beautifully bright even with the lights of the christmas tree on the background. Junsu's left arm was around Changmin's shoulders and that was the part of the picture that he didn't particularly like. Changmin was using a Santa's red hat and even when his eyes were captured rolling (and pretty high), there was also an impossible-to-hide red color in his cheeks, his mouth almost ready to smile. 

That picture was 7 years old. The first christmas Junsu and him as boyfriends.

The important part, however, was that Changmin had been pretty sure until that moment that he was the only person that knew that such photo existed, because Changmin himself deleted it from Jaejoong's camera just after saving it in his flash-drive, not even an hour after it was taken. Changmin saved the photography beside many others in a very, very embarrassing hidden-folder on his laptop and in the deepest pocket of his wallet. There was no way in hell anybody else had that picture. Not even Junsu.

Or so he believed. Because it was obvious that somebody else had a copy. And now the picture was there, big and proud, to everybody to see.

"You thought I believed you when you said you _accidentally_ erased the photo, Minnie-ah?" Junsu's voice, coming from their bedroom, almost made Changmin jump out of his skin.

"What? What it's that? What… What are you doing here?" he asked instead.

Junsu smiled (of course, what else?) while moving to stand by his side. His lover's hand covered one of his own and Changmin was certain that he was _thisfreakingclose_ of blushing like he was a teenager with a crush and didn't know Junsu inside out already.

"That's one of my favorites pictures! Of course I knew that you'd saved it. You wouldn't delete it just like that. And now it's part of our christmas decoration. Pretty, isn't?"

"No! I don't like it and I really think you should stop messing around with my things. Especially with my computer. What the hell, Junsu? You can't just take other people things like that!"

"That photo is mine too! And you took it away first! Besides, I've got it in my wallet for a while, just like you and you didn't notice it, so shut up already."

Changmin wasn't going to shut up. Oh man, Junsu had been working his way to a tortuous night little by little. This was so embarrassing and mortifying. Oh, _Buddha_. But before Changmi could say anything else, Junsu smiled like someone has told him that he owned the freaking sun and Changmin couldn't talk properly anymore. 

"Tomorrow we are finally going to buy our tree! Aren't you excited, Min?" Thanks for the little hops Junsu was doing while still holding his hands, Changmin knew _Junsu_ was excited enough for both of them.

Changmin nodded and unconsciously squeezed Junsu's hand a bit, smiling just a little.

And it was fine, really, it wasn't that Junsu kept winning all their arguments, no, it was just that, well, between you and Changmin, he couldn't say anything rough to Junsu when he looked like one of his kinder garden kids. It was bad for business later.

 

\---

 

Also between you and him, Changmin had a secret and weird desire to write a letter to the universe (he refused to said to Santa) asking for more strength against Junsu's smile. Changmin also wanted to ask for Junsu's eternal happiness. Then again, Junsu looked very happy each time he manage to convince Changmin to do stupid or crazy things. So he was at an impasse.

In the end, Changmin prayed for him to make Junsu happy, always. Even after all the stupid and crazy fights. Forever.

 

\---

 

The day they went out to buy the _"perfect tree for christmas,"_ was also the time they rode together in car after a very long while. Normally, they would take turns to take the car to their jobs. Their working place were in opposites side of the city, so it was nice to drive around with Junsu messing up with the radio, looking for some christmas carols. Besides, Junsu was so energetic that he couldn't stay still in his seat.

Somehow, some of that energy found a home in Changmin's chest, but Changmin paid little attention to it.

When they arrived to the proper place, all full with good looking pine-trees, Junsu didn't waste time and started choosing right away the perfect tree for them to take home. Junsu's eyes were in full shine, just like his smile, and soon enough even Changmin started to choose trees on his own. According to Junsu, the color and the height was just as important as the width. Changmin liked presence, a beautiful tree just on its own.

"Oh my God Sun!" And just like that, Changmin knew that Junsu had chosen his favorite pine tree. "This one is perfect! Changmin-ah! Look at this! It's _perfect!"_

Junsu was right. The tree in front of them had the perfect measures for their tiny apartment (even if it was going to occupy all the free room left). It had everything Junsu and him were looking for a tree, except…

"Wait, what?!" Junsu high voice's pitch could be heard all over their zone "How much?!"

_Too much,_ Changmin wanted to said while giving a clerk a very nasty look. _Way too much, in fact._ Because if Changmin did the math, he was sure that Junsu did it too and buying that perfect pine meant to spend the next year even poorer than the last one.

"It's unacceptable," said Junsu without a smile, his eyebrows down. He looked so sad, all of the sudden.

Then Changmin cleared his throat and the tried to smile at the terrified clerk.

"Don't you have some kind of offer? A discount? Can we pay for parts if we give you a deposit or…?"

"I'm sorry." At least the guy did look sorry at them, all full of pity. Especially at Junsu. And when Changmin turned to see his lover he knew why. Junsu looked crushed, a total opposite of how the entered the place. Gone was the smile and the curious eyes and Changmin wondered if it was images like this one that inspired authors to write about children looking for a way to spend a happy christmas in their books.

"Junsu-yah…"

"It's ok," Junsu answered with a resigned voice while accepting the hug that Changmin was giving him from his back. "It's fine. We just… We could… It's ok. It's only a tree."

Yes, Changmin knew that. He also knew that the whole _Let's celebrated christmas this year_ started with Junsu wanting a tree that were more than 15 centimeters high.

"You know what, Susu-yah?" Chanming whispered, working Junsu's hands between his own still holding his boyfriend in a backward hug. "5 years ago we thought we wouldn't find a place for us to live together. 4 years ago we convinced ourselves that we could survive without internet and using candles when we needed more light. 3 years ago we thought we would be condemned to sleep in futons forever. 2 year ago, we thought we would never had a real table that wasn't made out of our piled books. And just like that, someday Junsu, _someday_ , we are going to have the most perfect christmas tree in our house. I promise. And is going to be the most perfect christmas ever."

Inside his arms, Changmin felt Junsu relax and share a little of his weight with him. Then, to his relief, Junsu rested his head in his shoulder with a smile on his lips. And the world was spinning in the right way once more. Changmin also felt Junsu's head moving in a nodding motion and the hands in his hold tightened the grip of their fingers.

"You are right. But this isn't the perfect tree, anyway. We still need to find it. And _this one_ was going to be most perfect christmas so far. Let's go, Min! We need to find our tree!"

In the end, their tree was a little more than a 5 foot high and even when it wasn't too leafy it had the most beautiful green they had seen. It hadn't been a bargain, but it'd been attainable.

So, in reality, it was the most perfect pine tree of the year, in Junsu and Changmin's opinion (and even Yunho, Yoochun and Jaejoong said so when they saw it).

 

\---

 

Now, finding the trimmings for their tree wasn't as easy as going to the park or stealing a little more of material from a kinder garden. They needed colored balls and colorful tinsels and even a star for the top. And when even Jaejoong said that he was good with crafts but no _that_ good, Changmin knew that they needed to go to a safe place. A place where they could go and beg for a couple of stuff without leaving their pride behind.

And so, Junsu and Changmin decided that spending the last two days before christmas eve in their respective family home was the best strategy ever. They went there to be fed, to be loved and to bring back with them all the trimming that were left over.

The morning of December 24th, they arrived home each with one box full of christmas paraphernalia, a big smile and a happy stomach.

"I have white lights and a gold star. Also, I made a C and a J with some stuff my dad had in the basement. What about you, Junsu?"

"I have some golden tinsels, a couple of red balls and lots of blue balls."

"What? A couple of nights without me and you missed me that much, Susu?" Changmin smirked.

"Oh please! You are _so_ immature." Junsu rolled his eyes.

"Said the one with the blue balls."

"Aish." Without losing time, Junsu took some of his own blue decorative spheres and put them in Changmin's box. "There. Now _you_ have blue balls too."

"Well... A bit, now that you mention it."

Junsu smirked this time, mirroring Changmin, but then he turned his attention to the beautiful and not so tall tree in their living room.

"Lights first, mh?"

And so they put on the lights, going around and around the tree and finishing in no time.

"Well, look at that, Minnie! Our tree is shining!!"

Changmin didn't mention that Junsu was shining too thanks to all his excitement. Nor did he say anything about the little hops Junsu was doing like he was a little kid again. No wonder he was such a great teacher, he was practicing all the time.

"Mh. Aren't you hot, Junsu?" Changmin asked taking off his shirt like it was the most normal thing in the world, leaving him with only a purple tank top, arms muscles in display. Junsu was openly staring.

"Are you freaking kidding me? It's winter, Changmin-ah! You are just showing off."

"Am I showing off? Whom to?" Changmin's smirk turned even more alluring because he knew a thing or two about how to get Junsu going. "Beside, you know that I'm not a chilly person."

Of course Junsu knew. He had seen Changmin wearing a simple jacket in January, surrounded by snow, as it was a spring day.

So, as an answer Junsu checked him out. Yes he did. In a slow and almost obscene way. Changmin shivered all the way.

"I've seen better." Junsu said, shaking his hand as if he was dismissing the sight of Changmin's body.

Changmin stretched showing a little of his smooth and defined belly skin.

"Whatever, Susu." Changmin winked.

Junsu shivered a bit. Oh, man. Life could be sweet even when you are poor.

"Fine. Lets put the balls now, shall we? Or do you need to take off something else before that?" By Junsu's tone alone Changmin knew that the blue balls joke hadn't been too off of the mark. Junsu was horny, no doubt. Oooh, Changmin loved to tease a horny Junsu. It was always so much fun!

"Do you want me to take off something? You can tell me." Changmin smiled. "It'll be part of your christmas present, even."

"Who do you think you are? The sexiest man alive? Aish. And take out your jeans now that you are at it."

Changmin laughed freely at that point. Junsu's ears were starting to get red but his eyes were trying their best no to look at him. Junsu's hands, of course, were useless even when he had the glittering J and C that Changmin had made between his fingers.

Changmin, as any good lover would do, took off his pants as requested. With a little show and everything. He turned around, giving Junsu the opportunity to look if he wanted, then he put his hands on his pants and unbuttoned the front. A moment later, Changmin stood at their living room in underwear, his legs on display. Junsu had a thing for his legs so strong that he didn't even try to hide it.

And so, Junsu turned to see him completely and with so much intensity that couldn't repress a full-body shiver and a low moan. 

Junsu bit his lip. Changmin smirked. Junsu was so easy.

"Changmin…" Junsu's voice was husky already. Nice. "Here, take these. Put them close to the top of the tree."

Without complaining, Changmin took the letters from Junsu and went to the tree, stretching again even when it wasn't necessary at all (but he felt his lover's eyes roaming his legs and...). He put the letters on the tree and stepped aside just for Junsu to see them.

"Hey! Why is the C on top of the J?"

"For realistic sake. I just put the letters where they ought be."

"The J should be on top of the C, then."

"As if, Susu-ah. You should know that even when you are on top, _I'm_ the one who's letting you _be_ on top."

"Letting me?! Hah! A week ago you were begging me to top you, Minnie-ah. But if you like to kid yourself thinking something else, it's ok."

Changmin rolled his eyes as that. Gosh, even he was horny now.

"Prove it then, Junsu-yah. _Be on top."_

Junsu groaned, eyes on fire before jumping in post of his lover. But Changmin, always quick in his feet, was already half way to their bedroom because the best fights with Junsu were in bed. And sometimes against the wall. And the coffee table and the couch. To be honest, sex with Junsu was always an awesome experience. Changmin would never said it with the same abandon that he was thinking it, however. Junsu's head was big enough without his help as it was.

Even before Changmin got to the bed, he was turned around and pushed until he landed in the middle of their bed. Junsu was fixing himself between Changmin's parted legs in no time.

"Oh look up, Minnie. A mistlet--," and finally Changmin took Junsu's head and kissed him like his life depended on it.

Junsu was such a good kisser. Plum lips caressed his own, teeth biting, tongue licking and moving and dancing and _oh God like that. And here comes the hip movement---Yes!_

In no time at all, Junsu's hand were on his legs, caressing them, using his nails sometimes. Playing with the skin under his knees, keeping his hips rolling in such a good way. 

Changmin moaned in their kiss. When Changmin tried to turn them around so he could be on top, Junsu tightened his grip on Changmin's legs surrounding his waist, making their groins even closer in the process.

Changmin was lost the moment he broke up the kiss to pant and moan to his heart content. Junsu smirked on top of him and Changmin got the message: _I'm in control._

_Because I'm letting you have control,_ Changmin answered with smirk but the effect was somehow lost in all the panting.

Junsu's hands found a way to take off the rest of Changmin's clothes and Changmin was more than happy with that. Junsu moaned separating himself from Changmin's legs just to study them in a closer way. With his mouth. Starting from his ankle and Changmin's dick throbbed happily because it knew that happened when Junsu had his eyes so focused in his skin.

"You are so mine, Changmin."

And then more tongue and fingers and teeth and lips and nails and Changmin's thighs wanted to relax but he just couldn't because Junsu was so close to…

Finally, Junsu stopped his exploration in Changmin's legs to take off his own clothes and bring closer the lube.

"How do you want me, Susu-yah?" Changmin smirked, cocksure. "You know, as an another part of your christmas present."

Junsu visibly shivered at that, closing his eyes and everything.

"Fuck. You are not going to have your way so easily this time. You got my balls even _bluer_ just by talking. God. On you side, now."

Changmin smiled while rolling to his right side, hands resting in front of his head because he knew that he needed control to avoid stroking himself. He wanted Junsu to hurry but he didn't need to said it because two seconds later Junsu's hand took his left leg and lift it up, just so he could put a good amount of lube between his thighs. He loved when Junsu was in a playful mood. It meant that they were going to be playing for most of the night.

"Your legs are so beautiful, Min. Really, those are mine too. In fact, you are all mine. Yes. But your legs. God. After this, you're going to put them around my shoulders, I swear…" And if Junsu was talking dirty nonsense, it meant that his lover was really, really close already.

But Changmin was so turned on that he let a groan scape from him the moment Junsu put his leg down again. Using his left hand, because Junsu used that hand when he needed strength, he pressed together both of Changmin legs. And then Junsu thrust just between Changmin's thighs. And again and again.

Junsu could master such a great speed. Changmin's balls were very happy too.

"Oh fuck!" Changmin howling because even when Junsu had a kinky thing for this legs, there was something in the pressure and the movement of that particular position that Changmin loved it and drove him wild. Changmin always got pretty high, pretty quickly when Junsu played with his legs like that.

Then Junsu put his other hand in his hair an pulled. Dear God.

"This is just round one, Changmin-ah," Junsu's hoarse voice said in his ear like a dare.

Suddenly, Junsu left Changmin the job of keeping his own legs closed and took his hand to Changmin's cock and stroke.

One, two, three, and Changmin was coming. Junsu's voice in his ear telling him that _yes, see that you are mine, Changmin-ah? So mine. Who's in control now, baby?_

 

\---

 

Junsu _in control_ on top on him, making Changmin a living mess while thrusting inside him after a incredible blowjob was, in fact, the best christmas present ever.

_Thank you, ~~Santa~~ Universe._

 

\----

 

Christmas day found Changmin and Junsu naked and sleeping in a hell of a messed bed, lube almost everywhere.

When they woke up, slow and content, both of them knew that their destiny was to have breakfast while finishing their tree before their friends came to spend the day. 

But first.

"Merry Christmas, Susu-yah."

Junsu smiled, all sunshine and carefree and beautiful (Changmin dared to said _in love_ , but not so much because the thought alone made him blush like an idiot).

"Merry Christmas, Minnie-ah."

They laughed a lot putting the blue balls in their tree. Junsu even said that he let the C on top of the J as a christmas present. Changmin stole parts of his breakfast for that.

 

\---

 

In the end, Junsu and Changmin gave each other helpful stuffs as gifts, things what they needed it and could afford. Changmin gave Junsu a new iPod, with a bigger memory, for his working music. Changmin received a really big and purple lunch box. Jaejoong, Yoochun, Yunho and Junho stopped by by midday, helped with the last trimming of the tree and insisted on coloring some of Changmin's drawing for his kids at school, too.

Soon enough, Jaejoong took out his camera to save the day in pictures. Junsu posed in all the photos, Changmin tried his best to look just like someone randomly including on the pictures.

"I don't know you people. And really, Yoochun? What kind of gift are this fake animals ears? Really, a deer and a sheep? What the hell?"

"Let's took a picture using them, Minnie-ah! You can be the deer!"

"No! Junsu, stop it befor—Damn it, Jaejoong! That flash is so blinding!"

 

\---

 

By new year's eve, Changmin found a picture of him using the deer fake ears being hugged by a smiling Junsu who used golden tinsels as scarves. Junsu was kissing his cheek. Not even Changmin could denied that he was smiling pretty wide too. That made him blush.

But was the note behind the photo what made his heart beat at an almost worried pace.

_Your smile is my sunshine. Never stop smiling, love. Let's have an even better christmas next year!_

_Your Junsu ^^_

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Navidad!


End file.
